The Rose
by ButterflyAngel2
Summary: Andros is king of Ko-35, Zhane convices him to have a Valentine Dinner
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers they belong to Saban entertainment. In this story Andros is the king of KO-35. Ashley lives at the castle with Andros as his companion. Some of the older rangers are living in Andros kingdom.

The Rose

By ButterflyAngel2

The garden showed promise, she thought. Even as the hard frost lay on the February ground, Ashley thought she saw the slightest hint of the ancient roses blooming. There was green there, she knew it. There was life still left in these neglected flowers, and she planned on finding it. Her eyes glittered with a thought; she would do it, if only for the fact Andros told her she couldn't.

Ashley looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Wiping her hands off on her apron she stood, greeting the newcomer with a smile.

"Zhane! I never thought to see you again!"

The blond haired man walked towards her with outstretched arms. "Come here you minx, and give me a hug."

Like a child she ran into his arms, hugging him before she remembered the dirt all over her. "Oh no, Zhane, your coat."

His silver eyes flashed with amusement as he looked down at his now dirt streaked coat. "Yes, it is a bit gauche. I'm sorry you don't like my taste in clothing my dear."

"But I didn't mean" she looked up to see him smiling widely, and then laughed. "Must you always take such pleasure at making fun of me?"

Zhane just smiled. "Perhaps. But enough of that. What is it you're doing out in this frigid weather digging around in weeds?"

"They are not weeds Zhane, but roses. Or at least they used to be." She frowned slightly and touched a bush. "I fear that they've been neglected for too long to bloom anymore."

Zhane looked at the bushes and shrugged. "They look fairly dead to me. But if anyone can bring them to life it's you. What is it that they say about roses? They only grow with love."

Ashley smirked. "Then no wonder they were dying."

Zhane raised an eyebrow at her enigmatic statement. "I trust you and my loner friend are getting along amicably?"

A rather unladylike snort issued from the redhead beside him. "When have we ever?"

"True, but one must always hope." He studied her for a moment, as if contemplating something. Ashley wondered what he was thinking, but before she could ask him, he seemed to reach his own conclusion and held out his arm. "My lady?"

They walked out of the crisp winter air into the castle, talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

Andros watched the couple laugh and make their way into the castle. He turned away from the window and sighed. Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps Ashley and Zhane would make a good match. No doubt she was growing bored with life as the king of KO-35's companion. Perhaps it was just the thing for the two of them to marry.

Shaking his head he glanced over at a crystal. He would miss her. As angry as she made him, she was still beautiful. And as often as she challenged him, he admired her bravery.

Yes, he would miss her sorely.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One: Barren

"How does a ball sound?" 

"Absolutely not. If you want a ball, have it at your own damn place."

"I actually liked the idea." A third voice ventured.

"Of course you do. You love the chance to show off."

"Andros, that's not being fair." Zhane cautioned.

"You're damn right it's not fair!" Ashley snapped. "And rude to boot.  Just because you hate to socialize doesn't mean the rest of us should be doomed to boredom as well."

"Then you go with Zhane and plan parties every day for all I care!"

Zhane was silent, but watched his friend with a thoughtful expression.

Ashley, however, stood up from the dinner table and fixed Andros with an angry stare. "If you hadn't kept me here maybe I could!"

"You forget it was Zhane who kept you from getting onto the ship."

"But it was you who made me miserable!"

"Miserable?" Now Andros stood up. "If you have been miserable, that is your own fault."

"My fault? All I have for company is you and your servants." She moved around the table to stand in front of him. "Frankly, I enjoy the servants better!" With that said she pushed past him and ran from the room.

"Ashley, come back here!" He yelled after her. She did not answer.  Turning back to see his friend he mumbled. "Damn."

Zhane watched Andros with a slight smile. Yes, it was there all right. All he had to do was get them both to realize it.

"If not a ball, then how about a nice dinner?"

"What?" Andros had not heard his friend, thinking instead about how angry Ashley made him. Miserable indeed. What had he done? For that matter, what had he not done for her? He had done everything for her! 

"I said, if you won't have a ball, then a small dinner party. We can invite a few close friends, and hold it, oh, say a week from today."

Andros raised an eyebrow. "On Valentine's day?"

"Why not? We can even exchange valentines, like when we were younger."

Andros remembered the custom. Everyone would pick a name from a hat, write a valentine poem, and place it in a box. On Valentine's Day evening, everyone would pick out their respective valentines and read them aloud, trying to guess who wrote it. 

Andros frowned. "I suppose"

"Wonderful!" Zhane stood and walked over to his friend, clasping his arms. "I'm so glad you agree, I'll start preparing at once. I'll leave it to you to ask Ashley."

"What?" Andros stared at his friend. 

"Well, you do have to apologize."

"I do not!"

Zhane shook his head. "You never learn."

With that he also walked out of the room. Andros frowned deeply. Kings were not normally dismissed in such a manner. It would do him good to marry that girl off to his friend. Then perhaps, he could live in peace.

And sleep in peace, without dreaming about her stormy eyes.


	3. Chapter Two Confusion

Chapter 2: Confusion

Ashley rested her head on the window, gazing out longingly at the rose garden.  The weather had kept her from visiting her roses for the past three days. She sighed. Zhane meant well with his Valentine dinner, but she really wasn't in the mood. 

Karone smiled lightly. "The weather looks as though it may clear by afternoon. Perhaps then you might visit your roses."

"No," Ashley shook her head. "I'd still have to dig through a couple of inches of ice. If only it were snow."

"Perhaps, but the ice does keep the roses from harm." Karone mused.  She watched as Ashley jumped out of her window seat and walked over to her crystal. 

Placing her hands on the cool surface, Ashley closed her eyes.  Perhaps she could help the weather along.  She began to pour energy into the crystal.

"My lady."  Ashley stood back quickly, looking over at the new voice.  A stout gentleman was standing, rather shyly, in her doorway. 

"Yes?"

"His Majesty requests your presence in the music room my lady."

"My music room?" Ashley demanded.

"Y ye... yes my lady." The servant stuttered, backing off. He had heard stories from the other servants about the lady's temper. It was said at times to rival Andros's. It was said at some times to be worse. 

Ashley walked past the trembling servant determined to let Andros know just what she thought about his intrusion on her private rooms. Just as she neared the music room however, a sound stopped her in her tracks.

The piano. 

A haunting and unfamiliar melody assailed her, the notes somber but hopeful. Closing her eyes, she let it engulf her, feeling every note course through her body. It was sensual, this music, seeming to come from nature itself.

"No." She whispered, halfheartedly. 

Breaking from her reverie, she slowly walked towards the door and peeked

around the corner. The first things she noticed were his hands. His slender fingers moving deftly over the keys. Ashley marveled at the contrast from the Andros she knew. This man was gentle, caressing the keys with a lover's grace. For a moment she was almost jealous of the piano. Shaking her head she moved into the room.

"Andros," why did she sound nearly out of breath? "Andros, you should know better than to enter my rooms without my permission."

"But you will forgive me this once, I hope?" He turned from the piano.

"What do you want?"

"I came to let you know we have decided to hold a dinner party on the fourteenth."

"Valentine's day?" Ashley raised an eyebrow. "This isn't another one of your ploys to find me a husband, is it?"

Andros nearly choked. "A husband? No, of course not! It was Zhane's idea after all." How could she know what he was thinking? The idea that she might give into the Valentine's Day fancy and fall in love with Zhane had been haunting him all day. Hadn't he just the other day decide a match between the two would be a good thing?

Why was it now, when a possibility, Andros hated the idea?

"Andros?" Ashley ventured.

"What?" He nearly snapped.

"You were woolgathering." She stated. 

"Nonsense, I was just about to tell you who would be invited."

"Oh?" She raised one delicate eyebrow. "Who?"

"Who what?" He was fascinated by the way her eyes flashed when she talked. 

"Who are you inviting?" She finished, exasperated. 

"Billy, his sister, and a few others from earth." Andros tore his eyes away from Ashley and made his way to the doorway.  "I assume you will want a new dress for the occasion. Just tell Karone what you want and I will have Zhane find the fabric."  With that he stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Ashley in his wake.

"What?" She mumbled.

Sometimes the man made no sense. 

Shrugging she walked over to the piano, running her fingers lightly over the keys. After a moment she sat down, closing her eyes and tried to remember the melody he had been playing. Within an hour, she had the song down, and was adding new nuances of her own.


	4. Chapter two part two

Chapter Two - Part Two

"Damn."

Ashley raised her hand to her lips, blowing gently on the newest scratch caused by the thorns of the rose bush.

"I think gloves are in order." She mumbled, glancing at her scratched hands. 

As if echoing her thoughts, Zhane walked into the garden, holding a slender pair of leather gloves.

"I know you insist on getting your hands into something, but don't you think their beauty should be preserved? We do have guests coming."

Ashley looked at him sideways. "You aren't trying to marry me off too, are you?"

If Zhane was shocked by that remark, he hid it well. "Too? Who else has been trying to get you to marry?" Was Andros already courting the girl? No, it couldn't be, could it?

Ashley shrugged, taking the gloves and placing them on her hands. "I don't know I just get the feeling sometimes that Andros is trying to get rid of me, so I think then that everyone wishes to."

"Ah," Zhane smiled. "Guilty by association." 

"Something like that." The smile returned to Ashley's face as she stood. "Look Zhane, I've found a green patch!"

Zhane gingerly walked over to the gray bushes she was pointing too and glanced at the stems. They had been cut, he presumed by Ashley, and they seemed to be green on the inside. "So what does this mean?" He stood up and tuned to her.

"You don't know?" She raised an eyebrow. 

Zhane laughed. "You seem to forget my dear that when I was young boys did not play with silly things like flowers. That was left to the gentler sex."

"Silly things like flowers," She mocked him. "Well, perhaps you would care to learn?"

"Why?" 

"Because I assure you any woman you have your eye on would be impressed at your knowledge of such delicate things."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her intently. "Does Andros know about flowers?"

Ashley felt the telltale blush creep up her neck once more.

"Actually," she said with what she hoped was a cool tone, "He does, which is amazing because Andros is not at all delicate."

For some reason the memory of his hands across the piano sprang into her mind. Shaking that thought away Ashley looked at her friend. "So do you want to learn or no?"

With a flourish Zhane flopped down on the ground, gathering a bit of dirt and smudged it around his hands. "Am I ready?" He eyed her with a sly look. 

She laughed. "Yes, I believe so. Well, almost."

She took a handful of dirt and threw it at him. 

"There," she stated, "Perfect."

The two friends collapsed into a fit of laugher.

*          *          *          *          *

Andros watched the pair from his window. Although he couldn't hear what they spoke of, he could tell the blossoming love was moving along rather quickly. Ashley and Zhane seemed very comfortable with each other. They would, he reminded himself again, make a good match.

With one last cold glance Andros turned away from the window, looking for something else to do. 


	5. Chapter three Thorns

Chapter Three: Thorns

"Ashley, do you have a moment?" Andros walked into the breakfast room to find her in question sitting with a cross look and a slice of toast. 

"Of course." 

Andros wondered what had angered her, but chose to take a moment to fill a plate with breakfast items, and then found a seat across from her. "Is something wrong?"

Ashley, surprised at his concern, blurted out. "There's no fertilizer."

"What?" His eyebrows jumped up.

Not noticing his surprise she nodded. "I can't find any fertilizer for the roses. There are no cows here at KO-35, at least none that I can find. So now not only do I have no fertilizer, but I wonder where this milk is coming from." She picked up her glass with a skeptical look. 

Andros couldn't help it; the look on her face sent him into a peal of laughter. 

Hurt, Ashley looked up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just the looks you get sometimes. Really you are most expressive." He stood up and motioned Ashley to join him.  Reluctantly, she stood and walked with him over to the window. "Look there, see that rise of hills?"

"Yes." Ashley squinted.

"That," Andros said "is the home of Billy and his niece. They have a great deal of land and raise both cattle and sheep for KO-35. There are landholders all around the borders of KO-35 and each have a special task. Lady and Lord Oliver have a large vegetable farm; Lord Brightly is a well known doctor, more so than perhaps even Trini." He waved an arm out. "Those landholders and more I didn't mention each have a specific task on their farms."

"Ah, I see." She shook her head and smiled slightly. "Or perhaps I don't." 

"It is rather confusing, I know. But you shall meet Billy and his niece Tori when they come for dinner. I think you and Tori shall get along splendidly."

"And Billy?" Ashley asked with the dark look returning.

"He is the perfect gentleman; I believe you will enjoy his company.  He is in love with Trini."  Andros quickly turned away from her and walked back to the table. Confused by his abruptness, Ashley merely walked back to the table.

"And for the fertilizer?"

"Ask Dustin to bring you some." Andros's voice was abrupt, curt.

Ashley began to open her mouth, to ask him what she had done, but changed her mind angrily. Who cares what she said? Andros always found something about her he didn't like, why would this be any different?

Indeed, why?


	6. Chapter three part two

Chapter 3 - Part 2

The roses seemed to be her only consolation that day. Ashley scooped another handful of fertilizer on the roses, patting it down with more force than was really necessary. Andros, always an enigma to her, had been growing more complex with every day. One moment he was laughing, the next scowling at something she said. 

With a long sigh she stood up from the flowers. The ice had melted slightly, showing a bit more green. There was still hope for them, and with a bit more care, they would actually bloom this spring. 

"If you're still here come spring." She muttered. Perhaps that was what had been bothering her. Andros had seemed rather interested in getting her married off of late. If Zhane did not work, then perhaps some other guy would be a good candidate. 

"Ashley."

She looked up in surprise as Andros walked out across the gardens towards her. He stopped at the edge of the rose garden and looked around in surprise. "You have made great progress here."

"Thank you." Ashley muttered, not sure why he was there.

Andros stood for a moment, silent, and then took another step closer.  "Ashley, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us."

Ashley shook her head. "What?"

"I need to know if you are happy here." He watched her with intent blue eyes. 

"Happy?" She turned away from his gaze and looked over the garden. "I haven't every really thought about that. I think I'm happy." She shrugged. "I haven't thought about being unhappy."

Andros shook his head slightly. "Are you happy with me?" He murmured.

"You?" Ashley looked up sharply. "I. Well, I mean. You make me angry a lot. I make you angry a lot. I think, oh I don't know what I think.  Why are you asking me this?" She snapped. 

Andros stood silent for a moment then spoke softly. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment."

With that he walked away, Ashley started to follow him, then stopped.  Something was troubling him, but it wasn't her place to help. 

But what was so wrong with her Andros?


	7. Chapter four arrivals

Chapter Four: Arrivals  

"They're here! I can't believe how excited I am!" Karone gazed out the window with awe. "There must be eight carriages alone for Billy!"

Ashley, far from ecstatic, glanced up at her friend. "Karone, I don't care how many carriages the damn man has."

The young woman at the window turned with a surprised expression on her face. "What's wrong? I don't think you've been in this mood for a long time. Did my brother say something?"

"No. Yes. Not really, but he did." Ashley shook her head and frowned.  "He asked me if I was happy here."

"And are you?"

Ashley sighed.  "I don't know. I think I am some days, but on others, I'd rather be anywhere but here."

Karone walked over to where Ashley sat and smiled. "Do you long for Earth, and home?"

"No. That's the odd thing. I have no desire to return there. I just want to get away from this castle, I suppose."

"So why don't you?"

"You know why. Andros won't let me go anywhere."

"Perhaps you can still travel to another place in the kingdom."

"I've asked."

"And?" Karone prompted.

"He said no, of course."

"Well, I'm sure my brother had a good reason." She heard a door slam downstairs and shook her head. "But we have no time for this now; you must get dressed to meet the guests."

"I'd rather stay here." She curled up in the armchair and picked back up the book she had been reading.

"But Ashley"

"Karone, I have no responsibilities to go down there and greet anyone.  That's Andros's duty."

"Yes, but who said I had to perform it alone?" Andros stood in the doorway, a slight smile on his face. "Please greet them with me; it would make all the guests happy. They are dying to meet you, you know."

Both Karone and Ashley stared at Andros with shocked expressions. Then they glanced at each other, not knowing what a scene they created.

Andros laughed. "The two of you look terribly comical." He walked over to Ashley's closets and began to rummage inside. By the time the two women got over their initial shock he held out Ashley's favorite dress. "Here, wear this one, these colors always look lovely on you." 

Ashley opened her mouth, then closed it again, not sure what to say. Andros laughed once more and began to walk out the door. 

"Meet me by the staircase in twenty minutes."

"Twenty?" Karone squeaked. "But Andros."

"Twenty." He repeated. "I'm sure you can make her look at least passable." With that he walked out of the room.

"At least passable?" Ashley grumbled, suddenly coming back to reality. "How dare he?"

Karone shook her head. "Well then, let's show him just how wonderfully 'passable' you can be."

"Yes." Said Ashley, eyeing the dress with a thoughtful expression.


	8. Chapter four part two

Chapter 4- Part 2

Andros waited by the staircase, wondering what had possessed him to pick out her dress for her.  He just wanted her to make a good impression, that's all. There were no ulterior motives, no reason other than appearance. He wouldn't want to be seen with anyone not dressed their finest, would he? Of course not. 

He couldn't lie to himself any longer however when she walked down the hallway towards him.

The fabric seemed to flow about her, like the waves of the ocean. He remembered when she had worn another dress with these colors of the sea, just a few years ago. His birthday. He should have said so much to her then, but Natalie had ruined it all. 

Twenty minutes, he thought as she walked closer. I could have given her five and she would have looked just as beautiful. 

Her hair had been pulled up, cascading down her back in long auburn curls. Her dress was gentle, her whole appearance was gentle. Everything except her eyes. They reminded him of the sea, but with the electric quality one feels just before a storm.

"I don't think you will ever be able to hide your feelings, your eyes give you away."

"What?" She stopped at his soft words. 

Andros, surprised that he had voiced his thought out loud, attempted to shrug it off. "You are angry with me."

"You insulted me." She snapped, but her eyes softened slightly.

"I meant no insult, whatever I said."

"Twenty minutes?" She mumbled the spark returning.

"Yes, well, I just meant that you look so lovely that you needed no time at all to get ready." Andros was slightly taken aback with the truthfulness of his words, but Ashley did not take them that way.

"You are terrible at the art of flattery, Andros."

"Of course my lady, that is why I always speak the truth." He held out his arm to her, offering a silent challenge.

Ashley firmly placed her hand on his arm and gazed up at him defiantly. "Let us meet your guests my lord."

"Our guests my lady."

"Of course."

The two made their way down the stairs, not knowing what a picture they posed for the man waiting below.

Zhane watched the pair descend the main staircase with a small smile playing across his lips. He recognized the flash in Ashley's eyes, and wondered if perhaps there was more behind their stormy depths than she would admit to herself. There was only one way to find out. 

He turned and left the room, calling for a servant.


	9. Chapter four part three

Chapter 4- Part 3

Reaching the bottom of the staircase Ashley laughed.

"What?" Andros turned with a curious look.

"I was just thinking on your twenty minute comment."

"Still on that, are you?"

"Well, I'm wondering if you can even do your hair in twenty minutes!"

"Minx." He muttered and shook his head. With an evil glance, he took her arm a bit more firmly and marched them both into the drawing room. With a grand voice that Ashley thought was quite regal he addressed the small group gathered.

"Hello everyone, I hope your journeys were safe and pleasant."

A female voice spoke up. "Safe yes, but pleasant? If the damn roads would have had signs I think our coachman could have found the castle in record time!"

Andros smiled. "Ah Tori, welcome my dear. You are as vibrant as ever."

"Oh stuff it."

If there were a few gasps and raised eyebrows at the pretty blonde who spoke up to the king, none of them were as great as her uncle's.

"Please forgive my niece, Andros. I fear she had a rough journey and is not feeling very well."

"Billy, I could never find any fault with your niece. She is the epitome of charming." Andros smiled wickedly at the young lady with flashing green eyes. "I shall have to provide her with a tour of my castle."

"I feel terribly sorry for her then." Ashley mused, not knowing she spoke out loud.

Tori looked up at her and laughed. "Oh yes Andros, you were right, t Ashley and I will get along splendidly." She stood up and walked over to where Ashley stood, blushing. "I am so glad to find another young lady who is not afraid to speak her mind to Andros."

Andros frowned down at her, but his eyes were smiling. Ashley wondered if he felt more than friendship towards the young woman. She wasn't sure why, but Ashley was afraid she would have to dislike Tori very much if he did.

"Tori, please, don't embarrass Ashley."

"Of course." She smiled. "I was simply excited to meet a female my age, or at least close." With a wink she whispered in Ashley's ear. "I'll be 22 next month."

Ashley gasped, and then looked at her sideways. "Fibber."

Tori laughed. "True! Well, since our friend is lax in introducing you to his guests allow me to do so." She walked over to where the rest of the guests were sitting. "This is Lord Brightly, a highly skilled doctor who tends to all of KO-35."

"How do you do? I have heard many things about you from Trini, but even her praise of your beauty was far underestimated." The man stood, smiling. Younger and more handsome than she expected, Ashley smiled and took his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet one of Trini' colleagues."

"And this is Lord and Lady Oliver, from the western kingdom."

Ashley smiled at Lady Oliver. "Kim, it is true.  I heard that you and Tommy moved here."

Kim smiled, her brown eyes twinkling. "Yes, it is true, and we are very happy here."

"I heard that you grow award winning roses."

Tommy laughed, "I wouldn't say they are exactly award winning but they are great thanks to my wife."

"Then perhaps you might help me, for I have been trying to bring a rose garden back to life, and it is more difficult than I had planned."

"A rose garden?" A delicate eyebrow lifted. Kim shot a quick glance in Andros's direction, but turned back as Ashley spoke.

"Yes, there is one on the south side of the castle. It's been dormant for a while, but both Andros and I believe it might be salvaged."

"Oh do stop being polite Ashley; you know Andros told you it was impossible." The voice from the doorway caused Ashley to smile and everyone turned to see Zhane standing there.

"Perhaps slightly improbable." Ashley shrugged.

"Allow me to welcome all of you as well." He walked further into the room. "Ah Billy! It has been too long." Shaking hands with Billy he turned. "And Tori, you are even lovelier than I remember."

Ashley noticed with surprise that Tori's gaze dropped and she seemed almost shy as she answered him.

"You flatter too much."

"No more than you deserve." Was his swift reply, then he moved on to the next guest. 

 Kim walked up to Ashley and started to talk. "About the roses..."

While talking, Ashley couldn't help but glance over at Tori. Could she perhaps have a crush on Zhane? Her whole demeanor had seemed to change when he entered the room. She resolved to ask Andros what he knew.


	10. Chapter Five Manipulation

Chapter Five: Manipulation

Dinner that evening passed smoothly, with the guests talking and joking among one another. Ashley smiled. It felt good to have company. She enjoyed this castle so much more when she wasn't alone. A glance at Andros told her he must have felt the same way; she had never seen him more animated.

After dinner, the group retired to a comfortable parlor, where they listened as Zhane detailed the week to follow.

"As you all know the tradition of Valentine's Day, I need not grace you with a history lesson." A smattering of applause followed this, along with a "thank heavens" from Andros. "In celebration of that holiday, Andros and I have decided to hold a rather old fashioned celebration. In three days time, we shall celebrate the fourteenth day of this month. By that time I will have come up with a little surprise.

"Until then, I will begin the festivities with this." A hat appeared in his hand. "Included inside are the names of all the guests. You will each pick one, and that will be the person you must write a valentine for. On Valentine's Day, I will collect all the poems and hand them out to the recipient. They will then have to guess who their Valentine is! I have here a hat for the ladies and one for the gentlemen. Or at least I should have one for the gentlemen." At that moment another hat appeared in his hand. "Much better. Remember, do not tell anyone who you have chosen, or it will ruin the surprise!"

Ashley, who sat by Tori, whispered to the other girl. "This all sounds more complicated than I thought."

Tori nodded with a smile. "I think he means to confuse us."

"Ashley," Zhane walked across the room and handed her the hat. "As you are not interested in what I have been saying, you pick first."

Ashley laughed, then closed her eyes and reached into the hat.  Shuffling through the papers with her hand she picked one and drew it out. As Zhane took the hat around to everyone else she peeked at the name, and frowned.

"Damn."

"What?" Tori looked over at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh," Ashley faltered, folding the paper back up and covering it with her hand. "I, ah, cut my finger on the paper." As she said that, she looked down at her finger and a moment later, a small red line appeared on it.

"Oh dear," Tori's eyes widened slightly, "shall we bandage it?"

"I don't think there is a need, it isn't really bleeding, it just hurts like the devil."

"Then you will not be able to play for us?" Zhane said, walking over to where the two ladies sat.

Ashley smiled sweetly, shaking her head. "I am afraid not, but perhaps Tori would care to?"

Tori blushed slightly and quickly glanced at Zhane. "I don't think..."

"Oh come now Tori, you are a lovely pianist."

"Thank you your majesty." With that she stood up and walked over to the piano.

Ashley glanced down at the folded piece of paper again. Perhaps she had been mistaken; perhaps she had read the name wrong. Unfolding the paper she sighed.

No, the name she had drawn was Andros's.

*          *          *          *          *

Andros frowned at the paper in his hand. No, it wasn't his imagination.  There was her name, in the bold handwriting of Zhane. Of all the people in this room, he had to pick her.

He had to pick Ashley.

*          *          *          *          *

Zhane smiled as he watched the two glanced at their papers one, twice, three times before they would resolve themselves to the fact that they had indeed chosen each other.

The next few days would be interesting indeed.

*          *          *          *          *

Ashley chewed on the end of her pencil.

"Dear Valentine, I write to you a poem that is really true... damn. That sounds terrible." She scratched out the line and began to write again. "With eyes of blue and wit so true..."

She crumpled up the paper and threw it into the already overflowing wastebasket.

"Damn you Zhane." She muttered into the air.

*          *          *          *          *

Andros frowned over the poem. A child could have written better. He crumpled up the page and threw it at the wastebasket beside the door to his study. At the same time a messenger walked in. The paper bounced off the messengers head and landed in the wastebasket.

"Er, your majesty?"

"Yes?" He affected his most intimidating voice.

"Zhane would like to see you."

"Well, send him in." As the messenger left he frowned at the paper.

"I'm not getting much done anyway."

He sat back and waited until Zhane walked in the door. The first thing he noticed was the man's disheveled appearance. The second thing he noticed, as he came closer, startled him.

Zhane had been drinking.

*          *          *          *          *

Tori glanced at the poem she had started. It didn't sound right.  Nothing sounded right when all she could think about was Zhane.

"Damn."

She crumpled up the paper and threw it in the fireplace, watching with a sullen expression as it burst into flames.


	11. Chapter Six Uncertainity

Chapter Six: Uncertainty

Ashley hummed as she cut back another branch of the rose bush. Kim had given her many ideas about how to help the roses along, but had insisted with a strange smile that they needed love most of all.  Ashley had asked her what she meant and Kim shook her head.

"...You mean he didn't tell you about the roses?"

"Who? Andros?"

"Yes." Kim walked over and touched a thorn. "You have heard of Natalie, I suppose?"

"I have met the... lady." Ashley kept her voice calm.

"This garden was given to her by Andros, but her love proved unfaithful, and he left them to die when she left him."

"Oh." Ashley's voice was small. "I had no idea."

"That is why I was amazed he allowed you to try to bring them back to life, although perhaps he has finally forgotten all about her and her evil ways..."

Ashley shook her head and sat back from the roses, thinking about that earlier conversation. Why had Andros allowed her to try and bring them back to life? It made no sense, usually he refused to be reminded of Natalie, and this must have been a terrible reminder to him. Unless Kim was right and he had put it all behind him.

"Giving up?"

She looked up to see Andros standing over her. "Of course not. I'm just resting."

"Good." He held out a hand and helped her to stand. "Then perhaps I have caught you at a good time."

"Oh?"

"Would you care to walk to the beach? It's a lovely day."

"Pleasantries Andros?"

"There are some things I need to speak to you about which may concern our guests."

Ashley wondered for a moment why her heart lurched when he said "our guests". Shaking herself mentally she nodded. "Then lead the way."

*          *          *          *          *

Zhane watched the couple walk away from the gardens and the castle with a frown. Andros had better not tell her about the Valentines, which would spoil all the fun.

"Zhane?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Zhane swung around. "Tori."

"I ah, do you have a moment?"

"Of course." He smiled at the vision before him. When he had told her she was lovelier than he had last saw her he was telling the truth. Her green eyes glowed like small gems, and her hair was an amazing yellow gold. She was beautiful, and he couldn't figure out how he had never noticed it until now.

"Good." She walked into the room. "I was hoping you could help me with my valentine. I seem to be horrendous when it comes to writing."

"Help you? But that would require you to tell me who your valentine is."

"No, not really. I could only give you characteristics of him and you could help me out."

Zhane thought for a moment. True, the only two names he manipulated were Andros and Ashley's, so he had no clue who anyone else picked.

There would be no harm in helping her, especially if it meant spending more time with the sweet young woman in front of him.

"Deal. Why don't you start by telling me about this person."

"Well, he's quite handsome, and rather witty. I know him to be an extremely intelligent man." She smiled.

Zhane stood up straighter. What compliments he was receiving!

*          *          *          *          *

As they walked in silence, Andros worried about how to break the news to Ashley. As they neared the cliffs, he resigned himself to tell her.

He was sure she wouldn't like to hear it, but he knew he had to let her know, for her own well being. 

When Zhane had come to him the night before, Andros knew something was wrong. He had been drinking, something he rarely did, and although not quite drunk, he was certainly loose-tongued. The things that Zhane had confided to him last night were perhaps not shocking, but surprising nonetheless. 

Now, he knew more than he would like to, and was afraid he was about to break Ashley's heart. He couldn't let her find out on her own, that was for sure.

"Ashley..."

"Yes?" She stopped walking, surprised at the sound of his voice.

Andros pointed over to a flat patch of moss on the cliff overlooking the sea. "Shall we?"

Ashley sat down on the dark green moss, smoothing her jeans out and looking over the ocean. She sighed. "I truly envy you the years you have had, able to gaze out over the sea whenever you wish."

Andros sat down beside her, stunned slightly. "You may visit the sea whenever you wish Ashley."

Ashley laughed slightly. "I know, but it is not *my* sea."

He was at a loss for words, and just nodded.

"But you did not ask to talk to be about the sea, did you?"

"No. I did not." He took a deep breath. "Ashley, what do you think about Zhane?"

"Zhane?" She asked, surprised. "Why, he is a great friend, I love him dearly."

"You love him?" Andros couldn't believe what he was hearing. Something inside him was nearly screaming, wrenching at his stomach.

"Of course. He's a wonderful friend."

"Then I don't know how to say this Ashley, but..." He faltered. How could he do that to her? How could he break her heart? "I'm sorry."

"Andros, there have been many times you made no sense to me, but you are really pushing it here. What the hell are you talking about? I'm surprised, to say the least, that you walk with me all the way out here to ask what I think about Zhane. You should *know* what I think about him! You are his best friend, after all." She turned to him, her eyes brewing like the sea below. "What is going on, Andros?"

All he could do was stare at her. At her eyes. Their colors swirled together to create such an amazing brilliance that he couldn't think straight.

Perhaps it was her eyes, or perhaps the roaring of the sea, or perhaps the way her lips slightly parted as she gazed at him in confusion.  Whatever the reason, he suddenly found himself wanting to take her in his arms and kiss away any thought she had of his friend. He found himself leaning towards her when her voice softly questioned.

"Andros? What's wrong?"

As if awakening from a dream he looked up. "What?"

"You looked as if you were in another world there for a second."

"Perhaps I was." He smiled slightly.

"Well perhaps you could come back to this world for a moment and tell me what you brought me here to tell me."

"Perhaps I shouldn't."

"Well why not?" She nearly screamed.

"Because you love him."

"What?" Confusion washed over her.

Andros stood up abruptly. "Because he's in love with Tori." Before she could say anything he stalked away, leaving Ashley alone and bemused.

"Oh you ridiculous man." She smiled. "I knew that. Did you think it would break my heart?" A strange warmth began to fill her. Perhaps there was more to Andros than she though. She smiled.

Then a dark thought crossed her mind.

"Or perhaps it has already broken yours."

She turned back to look at the sea. Was Andros in love with Tori then as well?


	12. Chapter Seven Riddles

Chapter Seven: Riddles

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

Ashley laughed. "No, you must be joking."

"It's true." Tori laughed. "He quoted the whole sonnet as if it came from his own mind."

"It seems either Zhane thinks you are a complete fool or he is a complete fool over you."

"Oh, I really don't think that is the case."

"Which one?" Ashley smirked.

"Both!"

The two women burst into a fit of laughter. Ashley sobered slightly when she thought about the statement she had just made.

"You know Tori; I think Andros may be just as smitten with you as Zhane."

"What?"

"Well, he and I were out walking yesterday and he said the strangest thing about you. Well, it wasn't really strange, it was just odd."  Ashley stopped for a second, then shook her head. "I'm not making any sense. What I mean is he said that Zhane was in love with you. I think he was too by the way he was talking."

Tori blushed slightly but shook her head. "Neither of them are in love with me, I assure you. I got Andros into too many pranks to be in love with him or him with me. And Zhane," a light sigh escaped her lips, "well, he's never even noticed me since I was born. I just sort of tagged along with him and Andros when they were causing trouble."

Ashley noticed the sigh, and decided that perhaps Zhane should wake up and notice the beautiful woman before him, before he lost her completely.

As for Andros...

*          *          *          *          *

Andros reigned in Dante and dismounted, taking the pad of paper with him to sit on the same spot he had the day before. The moment he sat down thoughts of her eyes filled his mind. With a gaze out to the sea, he began to write.

"I think of you as I do the sea..."

No, that wasn't good enough. He took the page and crumpled it. Then he began to scribble, not really writing anything, just words.

Soon, he found himself writing names, Zhane, Tori, Ashley.

Ashley.

Always Ashley.

*          *          *          *          *

Ashley spotted Dante long before she did his rider. She knew it was Andros though, and for some reason she knew he would be sitting there on the moss, staring out at the sea.

Walking up behind him, she noticed he was furiously writing. Perhaps it was his valentine for the following night.

"I do hope you're having better luck with yours than I am with mine."

Andros jumped at the sound of her voice, dropping the paper, watching it float out of his reach and over the cliff. "Damn," he muttered lowly.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't think to startle you."

Andros turned to her with a frown. "I worked for hours on that one."

Ashley studied his face for a moment then smiled. "Was it any good?"

"No." Was his sullen reply.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I know me too. I think I've killed a hundred trees in the past two days, and come up with nothing at all."  Walking over to the cliff she sat down beside him and grinned. "Perhaps we should just steal some poem by Byron and say it's ours."

"Or Shakespeare."

Ashley was reminded then about her earlier conversation. "Andros, what do you think of Tori?"

He looked at her sideways. "What?"

"I mean, how do you feel about her?"

"She's spoiled rotten, but a good girl at heart." He shrugged. "I don't know, I've known her since she was born, and she's always been a little terror."

Ashley couldn't help herself. "So you don't, I mean, you're not in..."

"In love with her? Is that what you think?" He glanced at her carefully. "No, I love her as I would a sister."

"Oh." She fell silent.

Andros turned to look at her. Why was Ashley acting so strange? Then it dawned on him. She must have hoped he would be in love with Tori so Zhane would be free.

He watched her eyes; they always told him the truth. But at this moment they were unreadable, dark, a murky blue which seemed to glaze over with the threat of tears.

"Ashley." He spoke softly and placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes nearly glistened with tears. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

That was what he told himself at least as he leaned in and kissed her gently. He was only comforting her that was all. Her lips, however, soft and innocent, caused him to forget all thoughts of comfort and pull her to him, deepening the kiss and reacting with surprise as she kissed him back with a hesitant passion. 

Ashley couldn't believe what was happening. She was falling, she knew that, falling into a void she never wanted to return from. His lips sent a fire through her body, and a low moan escaped from her throat. This was what she wanted; this was what she had always wanted.

This was how they were meant to be.

She held onto him tighter with one arm as she ran her other hand through his hair. "Andros," she whispered.

He heard her whisper his name, and it was as if she had struck him. What was he doing, taking advantage of her like this? Clearly she was in love with Zhane, and here he was, seducing the poor girl. He pulled back, a shocked look on his face. Of all the terrible things he had done in his life, he had never taken advantage of a woman. Disgust for himself grew within.

Ashley saw the disgust in his eyes and nearly cried out. She watched silently as he stood up and walked away, leaving the pad of paper lying on the ground. What had she done? He must surely hate her now. She picked up the paper and glanced at the first page.

Oh God, what had she done?

There, written on the paper, was the name "Tori."

*          *          *          *          *

The next morning Ashley sat by the window and sighed again. Nothing seemed to make sense. The way she had felt when she was kissing Andros was like nothing else. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun it was over. It was over, and he hated her.

"What did I do?" She murmured softly. "What did I do?"

She saw a movement down below and squinted to see. Her heart beat faster. It was Andros.  He was there, standing in the rose garden, gazing at the bushes, walking around them as if lost. Suddenly he stopped and gazed at a single bush, not moving at all.

Perhaps...

Ashley jumped up and ran out of her suite. Breathless, she reached the bottom of the stairs and the garden. He still stood there.

"Andros."

He turned. The look in his eyes froze her in place.

"Ashley."

Somehow she found her voice. "Andros, I..."

"I am sorry Ashley for what happened yesterday. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I never meant to take advantage of you.  It will never happen again, I assure you."

But I want it to happen again! She wanted to scream. Now! I want you to kiss me like you did on the cliffs; I want you to keep on kissing me forever, to never stop. I love you Andros, damn you, I love you.

But all she said was "I understand." And with a nod, he walked away.

Ashley watched him retreat with sad eyes and shook her head. Truly, he must hate her. With a deep sigh she walked over to where he had stood. Her eyes widened.

There, in the middle of February, a single rose had bloomed.

Hesitant, she reached out and touched the deep red petals. She could almost swear she had felt warmth in the petals.

"Well," she muttered to herself, "It's been a mild winter, and there is some grass growing already, why not a rose?"

It seemed to agree with her as a wind blew past, and it bobbed its head up and down.

"Perhaps you can convince your friends to grow as well," she whispered. Turning, she headed back to her house, a conversation from earlier etched in her mind.

"They only need love to grow..."

"Yes," Ashley muttered, "but love for whom?"


	13. Chapter Eight Madness

Chapter Eight: Madness

Tori eyed the poem she had written with the help of Zhane. No, it would never do. When she had attempted to create the poem with him all she had paid attention to was his eyes. Now, as she read over the words, they nearly made her laugh.

"My love, as you stand before me with such strong eyes. strong eyes?  What a mess."

She glanced around her room, settling on a book of poetry. Well, no one said it had to be original...

*          *          *          *          *

"Why does it have to be red?"

"Because, Ashley, it's the only thing you have that is suitable for Valentine's Day."

"Karone, I don't have to dress like a valentine, I just have to write one." Ashley laughed. "Which reminds me, I haven't written one."

"But you have to!"

"Do I? Yes, I suppose so."

"Well then we'll find something else for you to wear, perhaps then you won't be so grumpy. Oh my, where did this come from?"

"Hmmm?" Ashley turned around, and gasped.

The most gorgeous dress she had ever seen was there before her. A stormy blue, it resembled the ocean right before a hurricane. Silver and white

fabric was threaded through, with small beads and gems to simulate the waves. It was beautiful, and it had not been in her closet this morning.

"Karone"

"Yes?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I cannot quite say."

Ashley shook her head. "Karone."

She shrugged. "Ah, well, Zhane did say you needed a dress."

Ashley laughed. "Very well."

*          *          *          *          *

Andros sat his pen down and sighed. It wasn't his own poetry, but at least it was truthful. She wouldn't know he had written it, but he would be telling her how he felt. Sealing the parchment with a stick of red wax he turned to a servant.

"Where are my clothes?"

"The black and red your majesty?" A thin servant asked.

"No, Black with a touch of silver, I don't feel much like red tonight.  I've had enough of valentines and love for one day."

"Yes, your majesty."

*          *          *          *          *

Zhane smiled as he pinned the red rose to his jacket. The valentine was for him, he was certain. After all, she came to him for help, and had given him all his traits. Why, who else was handsome, clever, and intelligent? Who else had 'strong eyes'?

"Who indeed?" He smiled at his reflection.

*          *          *          *          *

Ashley chewed on her pen as Karone styled her hair. Nothing seemed to come to her mind about a poem for Andros. Damn him, he didn't let her think.

With a scowl she scribbled on the paper.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue

Salt ain't sweet, and neither are you."

Suddenly she smiled most maliciously. Taking out a new sheet of paper, she began to write quickly.

Karone sighed and watched as her friend tore her brother from left to right.

"Do you really think that is necessary, my lady?"

"It's truthful!" Ashley countered.

"Perhaps, but he will know in a trice it was yourself who wrote it."

Ashley nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. He can't know it's from me." She glanced about her room. A smile lit her eyes. "And he won't know."

"What are you planning?"

Ashley stood and walked over to her bed, picking a small volume off of the table beside it.

"He won't know I wrote it because I won't have written it!"

Karone pieced that sentence together and stared at the book.

"Byron?"

"Precisely."

*          *          *          *          *

Tori looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like a box of chocolates."

"Oh you do not, you look wonderful." Came a voice from the doorway.  Ashley walked into the room and smiled.

"Oh, you're just saying that to..." Tori turned and gasped. "That is the most beautiful dress; I think I should be murderously jealous of you right now. Andros will die when he sees that."

Ashley's smile disappeared. "It doesn't matter what Andros thinks."

"Ha! That's as much a lie as if I said I didn't love Zhane."

"What?"

"Yes." Tori nodded. "I love him. And if you'd just admit to yourself that you love Andros, everything would be fine."

"But it won't." Was her simple reply. "He doesn't love me, he despises me. I disgust him."

"And that dress looks hideous on you too." Tori smiled, about to say something else when the bell rang for dinner. "Well, I guess we should head down there." Taking Ashley's arm she walked out the door.

Halfway down the grand staircase Ashley stopped. "Damn. I forgot my valentine. You go on ahead; I'll meet you down there." With that she picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could to her rooms.

Karone was waiting for her with a smile. "I knew you'd be coming back. Here you go."

"Bless you Karone." She took the paper and ran back out the door.

Right into Andros.

"Oof."

"Good God girl, what do you think you're doing?" He grabbed a hold of her arms and stepped back. Then he stopped and stared at her dress, an amazed expression on his face. His eyes darkened.

"Damn him."

He stormed down the stairs. Ashley, for a moment simply stunned, turned and yelled down at him.

"Damn who? Andros, what is your problem?"

He stopped and turned his eyes dark. "Is that dress from Zhane?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Then I stand by my original statement."

He waited for her to catch up to him, but was cold and silent as they made their way to the grand parlor.


	14. Chapter Nine Song

Author's note:  The song that Ashley sings "The Color of Roses" belongs to Beth Nielsen Chapman.

Chapter Nine: Song

Tommy laughed. "Good Heavens man, do you expect us to wait all night for the damn valentines?"

Zhane smiled. "Of course not. But the valentines will be the close of the evening, the grand finale if you will. For now, however, let us merely enjoy the dinner and music afterwards. If," he smiled at Tori and Ashley, "these two young ladies will grace us with their talents."

Both young ladies made rather unladylike faces, which sent the assembled guests into peals of laugher.

Dinner passed as a quiet affair, and the only thing Ashley noticed was how very quiet Andros was. He hadn't spoken a word to her once they entered the dining room, and was regarding his friend with a rather dark look. She wondered what her dress had to do with Zhane, and why Andros was so upset about it.

After dinner, she attempted to find out.

Ashley couldn't grab a moment alone with Zhane until Tori rose to play a few songs on the piano. She found him standing by a pillar, quite silent as he watched his beloved play.

"A word, Zhane?"

He smiled infectiously. "I will always have a word for you, and a kind one at that."

Despite her worries, Ashley smiled. "As I for you. But Zhane, why did you give me this dress?"

He stopped and turned towards her, frowning slightly. "You don't like it?"

"I think it's beautiful, it's just that... well."

"Yes?" His green eyes shone with interest.

Ashley sighed. "Andros doesn't."

"Really." Was his only answer. 

"Zhane, why do I get the impression that is exactly why you sent me this dress to wear?"

He shrugged eloquently, then moved across the room to talk with Tommy. Frowning deeply, Ashley turned to talk to the other guests, still wondering what was up Zhane's sleeve when it came to herself and Andros.

She didn't get a great deal of time to think about that though, for a few moments later, Kim walked up to her and placed a hand on Ashley's arm.

"Tori has grown tired of playing. Will you grace us with a song?"

"A song?" Ashley murmured. 

"Why yes, Zhane tells us you know a great deal of tunes, and write your own as well."

"I know only a little, but I would be glad to play for you."

Ashley made her way over to the piano. Sitting down she settled her thoughts, and began playing a short melody, simple and sweet. After a verse she began to sing along, nearly closing her eyes in concentration.

*          *          *          *          *

Andros could hardly stand it. Watching her play the piano was sweet torture that was for sure. Her voice rang clear, and her expression matched the passion with which she played. He closed his eyes as the song ended, wondering if perhaps he had treated her badly for what must have been another one of Zhane's jokes.

Just the night before they had spoken about Ashley, Andros remembered telling Zhane that she reminded him of the ocean just before a storm.  That night, Andros had fallen asleep to dream of her, standing beside the ocean, her eyes bright and speckled with the lightning flashing in the distance.

When he awoke, it was with a deep regret for it only being a dream. As he readied himself for the day, it was with a deep sorrow that she only loved Zhane, not himself, and that her eyes would only glow with passion for his brother, and not him.

Then, when meeting her upon the staircase, his heart shattered. Seeing her standing there in that dress, which so uncannily matched his dream, Andros wasn't sure what to do. Sorrow and anger filled him at the same time, and his anger was what came to the surface. Not anger at Ashley, but at his friend for knowing him so well.

Yet, in truth, he had taken it out on her, and it was Ashley he must apologize to. Another glance at where she sat playing told him that would be nearly impossible. The minute he walked up to her, he would lose his tongue. No, he would keep his distance, it was only best for them both.

She finished her song, and sat back from the piano, met with applause from the room. With a smile, Zhane walked over to her and quietly asked her something. From where he stood, Andros could see her eyes darken. He wondered what Zhane was talking to her about, but the next moment she laughed and nodded, and Zhane turned to the crowd.

"I have convinced Ashley to perform for us now a song she has been working on for some time now. I confess I was spying on her recently and heard the haunting melody, which she swears is not hers, and that she heard it as a ghost played in her music room one day. A likely story?" A few guests laughed. "I thought as much."

Ashley made a face at Zhane, then turned back to the piano. "This song was written for a newly acquired friend, who should always learn to trust their heart."

Andros settled back in a chair to listen to what she had come up with, and was glad he was sitting once the music started. The tune was almost identical to a song he had written long ago. How did Ashley know it?  How could she have possibly come up with a melody so strangely familiar to his own? Then he remembered. The day he had met her in her own music room, he had sat down and played a bit of the melody he was working on.  But certainly not the whole thing. And she had added so much to it, that Andros wasn't sure who should be congratulated on the music.  He watched with rapt attention as her hands glided over the keys.

Then she began to sing. Never had Andros heard such a beautiful sound, full and clear, in such perfect harmony with the piano. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair as she sang.

I held you close to me  
Once in a distant dream  
Far from the shores of my fear  
I sailed on this ocean  
Where all i imagined could happen  
And now you are here  
  
It's so hard to touch what is out of our hands  
To know and to trust what the heart understands  
  
Chorus:  
Only the ones who believe  
Ever see what they dream  
Ever dream what comes true  
  
Life gives us magic  
And life brings us tragedy  
Everyone suffers some loss  
Still we have faith in it  
Childlike hope  
There's a reason that outweighs the cost  
  
And gravity throws all these rules in our way  
And sometimes the spirit refuses to play  
  
Chorus  
  
Oh love  
Turn me around in your arms  
And in this dream we share  
Let us not miss one kiss  
  
And add my regrets to the tears in the rain  
That's what the color of roses contain  
  
Chorus

Ashley held her hands just above the piano as the last note faded into silence. Slightly blushing, she wondered if perhaps no one had enjoyed it, but a small glance at the assembled company spoke otherwise.

Tori stood with wide eyes, nearly brimming with tears, as Zhane stood beside her, his eyes and lips smiling. Kim rested her head on Tommy's shoulders. Ashley stood up from her place and faced the company.  She began to speak, but that was when she saw Andros.

As their eyes met, however, her heart jumped. His eyes, his amazing blue eyes were dark, but not with anger. They were dark with some other emotion she couldn't grasp, but which made her pulse quicken. It was as if living in a dream.

Just as soon as it had begun, however, the dream ended. Andros walked forward with a cool expression, clapping lightly. "Well done Ashley, you show much talent." As he came to stop beside her he turned to his friend. "And now Zhane, I believe you should retrieve the much sought after valentines."

As Zhane laughed and left the room Andros spoke softly to the young woman beside him.  "I must envy your ghost however, whose song has been blessed with such moving lyrics. You touched nearly every heart in the room."

She glanced up at him, her eyes a question. "Nearly?"

His answer was enigmatic. "I cannot speak for everyone."

As he turned away from her and walked across the room, Ashley wondered if perhaps the one person she truly wished to touch was made of ice.


	15. Chapter Ten Fiction

Quick Author's note.  Three of the poems in here belong to Shakespeare.  The one called Touched belongs to me.  DO NOT COPY IT AT ALL!!!!!!

Chapter Ten: Fiction

Zhane entered the room with a flourish. "I have the valentines! Now, if you all remember correctly, I shall hand them out, then you each must read yours out loud, then guess the sender. If you are correct," he stopped for a moment and smiled grandly. "Then I shall award you with a prize."

"And what might that prize be?" Tommy eyed him skeptically.

"Why, I cannot tell you just yet friend, it would ruin the surprise!"  Zhane smiled mischievously.

"Well, I suppose we had better start this then Zhane, hand out the valentines." Andros said in a dry voice.

"Of course." Zhane made a mock bow to Andros and began to walk around the room, handing out valentines as he passed.

As he came to Ashley, he presented hers with a smile. "My lady, your valentine."

"Oh dear." She laughed. "If you wrote this Zhane, I'm not quite sure if I want to read it!" A few who heard her comment laughed. Tori, standing beside her, began to laugh. "Oh good lord, Ashley, its Shakespeare!"

Quickly Ashley scanned hers, there, at the bottom of the parchment was written in fine handwriting, "A Winter's Tale, Act IV, iv".

"Mine as well. I wonder" She didn't get to complete the statement, however, for Zhane spoke once more.

"Kim, would you please begin this little game by reading yours?"

Kim smiled and shook her head. "I must laugh at this, for it is written by none other than William Shakespeare! How pleasing to know he is my valentine, and I needn't guess." A round of appreciative laughs encircled her as she began to read.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

  So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

  So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

She smiled and surveyed the room. "How very sweet and what a perfect choice in the sonnets for myself. Now to guess who wrote it." She looked at her husband and smiled. "I would wish for odds that you wrote it, handsome, but I think it fate directed my name in a different direction."

With a slow turn she glanced at all the guests. "I shall guess Andros."

Andros smiled but shook his head. "I am deeply sorry, Kim, but it was not written by myself."

"Ah well then, it was a good guess."

Zhane turned to Billy. "Your turn Billy."

The evening progressed with laugher as guests read their valentines.  Only Trini guessed correctly, for Billy had written her valentine.

"So, Zhane, what do I win?"

"I will let you know after everyone has read their own valentine. You didn't think I would let the secret out before the end, did you?"

"Actually," Ashley mumbled, "I did." Louder, she spoke. "I think it is time for you to read your valentine, Zhane."

"Of course." He opened the paper and began to read, quite dramatically.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! It is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken?

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

  If this be error and upon me proved,

  I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

With nearly no hesitation, he turned to Tori. "I guess you, my dear lady."

Tori laughed. "Indeed, it is not me."

"But." Zhane began to stammer, "I had thought."

Ashley laughed. "It seems, my dear Romeo, your plan has backfired."

Tori giggled. "I couldn't actually use the poem we picked together; it would immediately give me away!"

"Then who?" Zhane surveyed the room. Kim laughed.

"Tori let me on to her little game, and I decided to play along." She surveyed the laughing faces and smiled.

Zhane turned to Ashley and shook his head. "It's your turn minx, and don't think I don't know you had a hand in that." With a lurid wink he motioned for her to begin her reading. At that moment, she knew he wasn't the one who had written her valentine, he was trying to hard to make her believe he did. With a curious glance in his direction she

spoke.

"It seems, like many of you, I have also received a valentine from the Bard himself."

"Lack of originality, or simply the best way to express yourself?" Zhane mused.

Ashley smiled, knowing very well he used Shakespeare himself, and began to read.

"What you do

        Still betters what is done. When you speak, sweet.

        I'd have you do it ever: when you sing,

        I'd have you buy and sell so, so give alms,

        Pray so; and, for the ordering your affairs,

        To sing them too: when you do dance, I wish you

        A wave o' the sea, that you might ever do

        Nothing but that; move still, still so,

        And own no other function: each your doing,

        So singular in each particular,

        Crowns what you are doing in the present deed,

        That all your acts are queens."

Ashley read the passage slowly, emotion creeping into her voice as she read a particular line. "When you do dance, I wish you a wave o' the sea, that you might ever do nothing but that." She stole a glance at Andros, but his countenance bespoke of nothing but stone and his eyes were cold. Was it even possible? But no, not even Andros would know her that well. It was merely a coincidence, nothing more.

She hadn't noticed how quiet the room had become. Zhane walked over to her. "Your guess my lady?"

She looked once more at Andros, and noticed his own gaze had shifted slightly. As his own gaze met hers Ashley felt a jolt.  There was more life in his eyes now, more warmth than she had seen before. She was filled with a desire to know, she had to know. Perhaps this was her only chance, but did she dare take it?

Zhane spoke once more. "Well?"

Ashley pulled her gaze away from Andros and turned to his brother.  She knew it was an incorrect guess, but perhaps she was afraid to face what might be the truth. "I guess you, Zhane."

A single eyebrow raised, and he shook his head. "I am afraid not, Ashley, but I would wish to be the man who chooses a poem so true to yourself."

Ashley spoke softly. "You know me so well then?"

Speaking softly as to let no one else hear, Zhane's answer was simple.  "It seems I am not the only one who does." He looked back up and turned to his brother. "I believe that leaves you, Andros."

Andros looked up but stood silent for a moment. Then, as the room quieted, he began to read. Ashley closed her eyes as the words she had so carefully chosen floated through the air.

Touched

Touched by your eyes

Across the room

A smile that brightens my soul

Never has this weakness

Taken over me

It is like a butterfly 

Drawn to a flickering flame

I would wither in ecstasy

In your presence

Rather than continue on

This path alone

I do not know what 

Could make me happier

Never have I known

This pure joy

To revel in the

Beauty of your sites

Breathing your breath

Touching your hand 

Your kisses so gentle

Driving straight to my soul

Wanting more

Yet I'm content.

Copyright

After he finished reading, Andros looked up directly at Ashley. She

held her breath, wondering what she would do if he said her name. What

could she do? Their eyes met and locked for what seemed like an

eternity. His ice blue eyes blazing with a fire she had never seen.

Then, as if making a decision, he turned from her, the fire disappeared,

and he addressed their completely silent, and watchful, audience.

"I'm afraid I can't make a guess on this poem."

"But you have to!" Zhane said.

"Do I?" Andros looked around at the guests. "Very well, I guess Trini.

"No, I am afraid not, Andros."

Andros smiled, and suddenly his face lightened. "Pity."

Laughter mingled once more, pushing away the heavy feeling that had descended on the room just a moment before. Tori spoke up.

"Zhane, what does Trini win?"

Zhane smiled. "Why, many years of happiness with Billy, of course."

Everyone laughed, and complimented both Zhane and Andros for a wonderful party. Ashley, her mind full, had to get outside, and stole through a doorway unnoticed.

Walking down the quiet halls of the castle she thought on what had happened just moments before. Had Andros written that valentine? Or was it merely wishful thinking that had her mind racing?

Coming to the end of a vast hallway, Ashley stepped out onto a grand balcony, overlooking the sea. The pounding of the surf was muted, but recognizable over the other sounds of the night. Looking up she saw the moon, its crystalline surface glowing bright and full.

When had she fallen in love with Andros? It seemed like only yesterday she had stood on this same balcony, crying that she would never find happiness here. Today, tears began to fall once more, but for a vastly different reason.

"I knew I could find you here." Andros stepped out onto the balcony, but stopped a few feet away from Ashley. "Zhane has an announcement to make; he wanted you to be present."

"An announcement?" Ashley wiped an eye discreetly, still with her back to him. "I will join you in a moment then." She fought hard to keep her voice steady.

"Ashley." He took a step forward, not willing to be dismissed.

Her eyes now dry, she turned to him. "Yes?"

"You wrote that poem, didn't you?"

Surprised he would ask her, she nodded. "I did. It reminded me of when you would play the piano." Before he could speak she rushed on. 

He shook his head and smiled. "Just as you remind me of the sea. It seems the Bard had words for us both, as we can't seem to find the right ones ourselves."

Ashley smiled weakly. "Does he have words for this?"

His eyes darkened as he walked towards Ashley. "I don't think a moment like this needs words."

The ocean crashed in the distance, and the faint smell of salt filled the air. Ashley felt her heart leap just before his lips found hers.  The sense of belonging, of coming home filled her again, and she clung to him as if she was falling. When at last he pulled back, his

expression had softened, and though his eyes still blazed, they were misted over as well.

"You know I love you. I've just been a fool for too long to let you know."

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Andros, the man she could never understand, was telling her that he loved her! It was almost too much to take. She knew she loved him, but it was unrequited until now.

"Andros, I... "

"You don't have to say anything now." He began to turn away from her, a look of regret schooling his features. "We have a great many years together, and I wouldn't want to make that stay miserable for you by breaking your trust."

"My trust?" She quietly asked.

"Yes, the trust I nearly broke that evening on the cliff. I knew you were in love with Zhane, and yet."

"Wait a minute, what did you say about Zhane?"

"I know you love him, but..."

"Andros, I love Zhane, but as one would love a brother. Nothing more."  She looked at him and realization dawned. "You thought"

"Yes. It seems I am a greater fool than I imagined." Andros smiled suddenly. "I suppose this means you will not be upset at his announcement."

"Which is?"

"His betrothal to Tori, of course."

Ashley grinned. "It's about time he asked her."

Andros shook his head. "Actually, I don't think he's asked her yet."

Laughing, the couple walked back into the castle, musing on how Tori would take this 'announcement' her intended planned. 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue:  The Rose

The day dawned clear, and a warm spring breeze filled the air. Ashley made her way down to the breakfast room slowly, savoring the activity around her. Zhane was coming back, he had promised to stay for a least a month. His wedding to Tori was merely a few months away, and preparations were in full swing. 

Singing gaily, Ashley entered the breakfast room and selected a variety of pastries, sitting down to eat. Andros entered the room a moment later, looked at her plate and laughed.

"Are you planning a sugar day?"

Holding a cheese Danish in one hand and an apple tart in another she shrugged, a smile lighting her eyes. "But of course, your majesty, I am merely getting myself ready to greet Zhane."

"Then I feel vastly sorry for my friend."

"Perhaps you should feel sorry for yourself."

Andros looked up from his breakfast plate. "And why is that?"

Ashley smiled wickedly. "Zhane won't arrive until this evening."

Andros stood and walked over to where she sat, holding a hand out. "Then I suppose I shall have to keep you occupied."

"I suppose."

Laughing, Andros gathered her up into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "Come, let's take a walk outside and view your garden."

He smiled and led her out the door.

The minute Ashley stepped out into the garden she gasped. The heady scent of roses filled the air, and the garden was a myriad of color.  Almost all the roses were in bloom. Amazed, she turned slowly and took in the beauty. As she turned back to Andros, she noticed the look in his

eyes that had evaded her for too long with its meaning. She recognized it now, for the same love shone in her own expression.

She reached down and picked a deep red rose. Handing it to Andros she smiled.

"They only grow with love."

*          *          *          *          *

FIN


End file.
